Imperfect Waters
by Sarah Silhouette
Summary: In Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer saved the Wasteland by bringing fresh, clean water to all. This is a different story. The Lone Wanderer is dead. Project Purity is still sitting dormant. Now another scientist has come in, could her work save the Wastes?


**Prologue**

Fallout 3's storyline took place in 2277. It dealt with the Lone Wanderer, Project Purity, and finally bringing clean water to the Wasteland. James and the Lone Wanderer escaped from Vault 101. James became trapped in Dr. Braun's Tranquility Lane simulation. The Lone Wanderer sought out to free him. Then came the Enclave, the Brotherhood's war, and the struggle for the G.E.C.K. In the end, the Lone Wanderer was responsible for bringing fresh, clean water to the Capital Wasteland. The land was saved; the life wishes of a team of scientists were fulfilled.

This is a different story.

The year is 2278. James is still trapped in Dr. Braun's simulation. The Lone Wanderer is dead. Before the two could reunite, the Lone Wanderer was killed by the dangers of the Wasteland in the search for their father.

Project Purity continues to sit dormant. The Enclave is still hidden at Raven Rock. After quite some time since James' last visit, Dr. Li is convinced he got himself killed. Out of that story comes a new one; A possible success where the Lone Wanderer failed.

**Chapter 1**

_Well after that painful scourge my previous recordings aren't exactly intact. So allow me to start over… for the fourth time… Hi! My name is Dr. Aria Elizabeth Burgess. _

"Hey there girlie! I know the recording of your so-called great science mumble jumble expeditions are important to ya, but this here area is crawling with no good Raiders. So tone it down would ya?" says Mr. Jeffer.

Aria quickly snaps to the STOP button on her recorder. "Hey! I don't want your yelling in my recordings! I thought you said we were safe here?" she replies.

"Well hell I say a lotta things, ha ha ha!" he laughs.

Frustrated, the scientist rewinds her tape slightly. In the middle of it, she trips on the road.

"Hell at this rate we'll never make it out of the Commonwealth with Miss Doctor Pants trippin' on broken pavement!" Mr. Jeffer exclaims. Him and his Brahmin continue walking.

The second caravan guard kneels down to Aria and puts out his hand. "You'll never hear comfort from his loud ass mouth. Let me help you."

Aria takes his hand. "Thanks… I've been walking with him for a few days. You'd think it'd grow on me by now."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I ran with him before for over a month back in Colorado." The two do a slight jog to catch up with Mr. Jeffer. Aria brushes the dirt off her shorts.

"Name's Donovan, by the way." the guard says.

"Dr. Aria Burgess. But you probably already heard that."

"Yeah, but it makes sense to re-state it." The two laugh slightly.

"I should finish at least one entry before we get out of the Commonwealth." Aria says.

"Go right ahead, ma'am." Donovan replies.

Aria takes out her tape recorder and begins again.

_Back to what I was saying… I've been in the Commonwealth for over a month now in search of a place called the Institute. I was hoping some information from the scientists there would help me. Well, I found it… but they were more concerned with some blasted android. I spoke with one scientist there, a Dr. Adams. He was the most helpful of anyone I've associated with in this past month, though that's hardly saying anything. During our brief conversation, I told him the basic idea of my work, and asked for any possible assistance he might be able to offer or at least direct me to. Other than him telling me my work was damn near impossible, he mentioned something at Vault-Tec that might interest me. But that was pretty much the only thing I got out of this expedition. The time in this hell hole warzone has been well wasted. _

_Now for the past few days, I've been with a man named Mr. Jeffer, and his caravan. I sat in a little town for about 2 weeks scrounging off my last caps waiting for a caravan to come through here that's heading back to the Capital Wasteland. Finally, I found this one. Not the most pleasant man to be around, but hey, it'll do. Just yesterday, another guard joined us. That's Donovan here. He's far more pleasant. When I get back to the Capital Wasteland, I plan to investigate the only lead I have that will, hopefully, progress my work on terraforming. Maybe if we stop one night, I'll trade sleep for recording an entire holotape to explain my work, thoroughly. _

_We're just about to be outside the Commonwealth's borders. Should be another 2 weeks or so before we're back to the Capital Wasteland._

"Do that a lot?" asked Donovan.

"You could say that. Part of a scientist's job is to track her progress. Even if they're not making any…" Aria replied.

"Rough times?"

"You heard my statement. You tell me."


End file.
